Leave me your stardust
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Casi espera que cuente los minutos que faltan para que le observe fijo con sus pupilas de océano no aclimatado con tendencia a salpicarle en sus aguas. Ya que es dueño del balón que bota con ímpetu en su pecho. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Haruichi Furudate.

 **n.a** **:** primera incursión al fandom, disculpen (?)

 **n.a** **2:** dedicado a **Nitta Rawr**. Ojalá te guste el fic, me quebré la cabeza por esto y se te quiere a montones :-)

* * *

 **A** Oikawa le fascinan las estrellas y Kageyama considera que él puede ser una sin notarlo.

Se esfuerza tanto en superarse a sí mismo y a los demás que no se da cuenta de que ya brilla muchísimo —a modo de ver de Tobio, al menos, porque se ve obligado a fruncir el entrecejo y entrecerrar los ojos en su presencia, incapaz de tolerar los halos de luz que desprende y que en cierto punto le hacen lagrimear—.

Es costumbre que resplandezca en la cancha con sus movimientos salvajes pero calculados durante los partidos de vóleibol. Una brocha humana y veloz que pasa de arriba a abajo en el lienzo-cancha con maestría.

x

En antaño si Tobio lo observa jugar se olvida de cómo parpadear unos segundos y le duelen los nudillos de tanto apretarlos, ante la impresión, desde las gradas.

Es debido a Tooru que se apasiona con el deporte y es también por él que Kageyama agarra una fascinación hacia el firmamento (parándose de puntitas y extendiendo ambos brazos, buscando, añorando, llegar ahí donde Oikawa pertenece).

Cuando más niño cree también que si lo sigue —con su mente y alma— Oikawa le recibirá gustoso igual que un aprendiz. No obstante, al conseguir un lugar en el equipo de Daiichi, con el entrenador elogiándole ante sus increíbles habilidades natas, en vez de eso Kageyama recibe una mirada consternada y luego venenosa por parte del armador actual.

Presentarse implica un «...M-mucho gusto, soy Kageyama Tobio».

(Vengo a tambalear tu mundo y que tú amplíes el mío).

Y que Oikawa se haga el desentendido, ajustándose las agujetas y contrario a los demás no le reciba el apretón de manos ante su presentación. Porque dice educado «Oikawa Tooru. El placer es mío _Tobio-chan_ » más su tono condescendiente no va acorde a sus palabras y una punzada de incertidumbre se le instala en el pecho a Tobio cuando lo deja ahí. Es algo que no varía, ni con el transcurso de los años.

x

No importa que crezcan y Tobio deje de medirse para saber cuántos centímetros le faltan para alcanzarlo, ni que terminados sus estudios en Daiichi se separen y vayan a distintas escuelas y se detengan por completo los «Oikawa-san, ¿me enseñas a sacar pases?» junto a un «Qué terco eres, te dije que no» que escondía muchas inseguridades tras la aparente y simple irritación.

Kageyama aprieta los párpados y aquello tampoco interesa y resulta inútil, pues Tobio aún observa cómo vuelven a encontrarse en el gimnasio en la siguiente práctica.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Tobio-chan? —Le inquiere. A Kageyama su nombre le sabe extraño, prácticamente desconocido, con ese aderezo de desdén dulce incomprensible para un chiquillo como él. (Aún cuando crece no entiende su propio significado, sin embargo). Oikawa adivina sus intenciones y le interrumpe antes siquiera de que responda—: No te molestes en pedirme que te instruya a sacar, no lo haré.

Por ello Tobio se muerde los labios y se remueve y ambos saben de antemano lo que sigue.

— Lo intentaré otra vez mañana Oikawa-san.

(Un día y otro y otro y otro más). Toda la eternidad, de ser necesario.

x

O al menos así es, antes. Y es que en algún punto entre el ayer y el ahora Tobio aprende a sacar por sí solo y mejora como armador y persona. Incluso modera su egocentrismo crónico gracias a Karasuno y Hinata Shoyo.

Empero ya no es «El Rey de la Cancha», ni Kageyama, sino Tobio-chan —siempre Tobio-chan—.

x

Y cuando se enfrentan la primera vez, el resultado es demasiado obvio. Y cuando se enfrentan por segunda vez, hay más que perder. Karasuno festeja y Aoba Joshai se mantiene rezagado.

Ellos dos permanecen igual, pero cambian.

x

Así que no le sorprende que resuenen sus zapatillas mientras se aproxima a esta estrella la cual nunca ha de tocar con el temor de que se deshaga en motas de polvo. Oikawa mantiene la sonrisa —no sincera y altanera— que le eleva los pómulos.

Tobio casi espera que él cuente los minutos que faltan para tenerlo plantado enfrente de sí titubeante pero no menos decidido y que le observe fijo con sus pupilas de océano no aclimatado con tendencia a salpicarle en sus aguas, para disgusto de Tooru. En realidad, Kageyama lo intuye, con certeza absurda. Oikawa ha ladeado el cuello —con fallida intención de pasar desapercibido— y en su dirección. Algo como un _¿a qué esperas?_ que le infunda el valor que le falta. Casi se asemejan a los viejos tiempos, sólo casi.

Y piensa:

Nadie me advirtió que era incorrecto que te admirara.

Y dice:

— Fue un buen partido, Oikawa-san.

(Más sabe que se trata de un juego más allá de la cancha y la red, más allá de los pases y levantadas. Kageyama teme admitir el nombre de lo que es en verdad y Oikawa hace tiempo que lo descubrió pero apropósito perdió el diccionario para verificar su significado).

x

Empieza como mera admiración por parte de uno, reconocimiento proveniente del otro. Se transforma en respeto por parte de uno, celos provenientes del otro. Evoluciona a rivalidad, en ambos. En él se convierte en añoranza a lo que nunca fue, en el otro, lo contrario al desprecio.

De cualquier manera sus nombres están impresos en sus lenguas, como si hubiesen sido creadas para pronunciarlos, y con cada llamado de estos la tinta se vuelve menos endeble, tornándose más familiar.

Es el destino caprichoso que los separa y los junta y los separa de nuevo con la premisa de que retornarán —pase lo que pase— y Tooru comenta a Hajime que aquello es un chiste ridículo mientras Kageyama barajea sus posibilidades. Cavilar no es su fuerte.

 _Aún así_ –

x

Por sobre todas las cosas Oikawa es un jugador experimentado que ha venido perfeccionando su talento en base de sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

De pronto el sol es morado y la marea roja, porque Kageyama se sorprende y se frustra, cuando Tooru controla a su antojo sus latidos también, como si fuesen una pelota del montón.

Dan repiqueteos y saltos y caen en un eco sonoro, estrellándose contra el suelo pulido y carmesí del gimnasio que conforma su corazón. Lo peor es que Tooru lo desconoce. Y con un séquito inmenso de fanáticas ¿cómo va a fijarse en aquel que le robó su orgullo?

x

Pero Oikawa no lo odia (no a veces, no siempre) y a veces Kageyama puede ser muy lento. Y aunque ellos tienen varias dificultades para entenderse —y hablarse en el mismo lenguaje— Tooru tampoco es estrella, como le considera Tobio. Opta por ser satélite y girar en torno a alguien (él, de preferencia), al mínimo de distancia posible. Aunque manteniéndose lejos, contradictoriamente.

En sus manos transparentes sostiene un balón y mil esperanzas sin cumplir materializadas en cada saque.

Kageyama es demasiado ignorante en demasiadas cosas pero trata de constarlo, de alguna manera se lo debe. Y por eso cuando Oikawa lo busca por voluntad una tarde en que se encuentran frente a una tienda y le sugiere que Hajime rechazó su oferta de ir al planetario y tiene dos boletos Tobio tampoco debe meditarlo mucho.

Es observarlo sin telescopios de por medio y que él le diga «Tobio-chan, eres más despistado de lo que creí» con dejes de burla (pero no el desdén antiguo) ya que es dueño del balón que bota con ímpetu en su pecho.

Tap, tap, tap. Y admirando las constelaciones artificiales hay algo real ahí. Tap, tap, tap.

x

Entonces ocurre por fin una tarde de verano. Con el calor pegándoles el cabello a la frente y la graduación de Tobio aproximándose a pasos gigantes.

—... sabes Tobio-chan, no te odio.

(Porque me tomó mucho esfuerzo y golpes de Iwa-chan admitirlo, no te demores tú tanto en descubrirlo ¿sí?).

O lo que es lo más aproximado a un «Me gustas, con todo y defectos, que tienes varios».

Kageyama se exalta y a Oikawa le es inevitable reírse. Se acercan un par de milímetros y se enteran asimismo que no tienen idea de cómo entrelazar sus dedos (pero a diferencia de con el vóleibol esto sí pueden aprenderlo juntos).

— Cuando te admiraba todo fue malo, si te quiero ¿no irá en peor? —expresa medio perdido medio apenado Kageyama.

Pero quizá no hace falta una respuesta.

x

(Porque los labios de Tooru sobre los suyos, impulsivos e irreverentes, saben a fruta recién madura,

Oikawa-san es muy cruel

y posee una sonrisa preciosa que lo derrite como su mirada de chocolate tibio).


End file.
